Breath of the Wild Prequel
by greengarfield
Summary: A story set from the moment of Zelda's birth to the time the Champions fall to Ganon. The story switches perspectives between Zelda, Link, Rhoam, and the four Champions to tell a complete story of why they are who they are using the added lore from the DLC as a basis. I may include my own stuff, like a Sheikah and Korok Divine Beast with Impa and Hestu as Champions. I'm not sure.
1. Prologue

The royal chambers were dimly lit, only having a few flickering lanterns to provide a spotlight on the scene taking place. Nestled among a mass of blankets lay the queen, propped up on a stack of pillows and gazing down at the bundle in her arms. Her usually composed and wealthy look was now entirely gone, her blonde hair tangled and hanging down in loose curls over her face with her extravagant dresses replaced by a simple white nightgown.

"She really is quite gorgeous, my queen. She even has the beginnings of your hair." The queen smiled in the direction of the voice, seeing the steady and strong figure of Impa, her servant and good friend. The leader of the Sheikah tribe brushed white hair away from her crimson eyes and gave a small smile. The new mother looked back at her child.

"She really is." She paused and pursed her lips as a new thought came to her mind. "I have to show Urbosa."

"Now, now, darling, I don't think you're up for such a long trip." This interjection came from her husband, King Rhoam, who was worriedly twirling his pointer finger through his bushy beard, now more white than blonde. He was still resembling royalty, wearing the traditional deep blues and golds of the royal family, as he had been addressing the worried people all day.

"No. Urbosa and I share everything. I promised I would let her know as soon as our daughter was born."

"Then we will send a messenger. You just struggled through unimaginable pain." The king was now squeezing the tip of his pointed ear, another nervous tick he had developed.

"No. It has to be me. I'll take Impa. It will be fine." The queen sent another look to the woman in question who responded with a nod. She knew better than to challenge the queen once she had her heart set on a task.

Later that day, the mother and her child were safely secured in a carriage, pulled by the two strongest horses that her husband had to give. Accompanying them would be a mix of Sheikah and Hylian warriors, led by Impa herself. As the Sheikah began to climb onto the carriage, King Rhoam put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Please do not allow her to come to harm." Impa nodded in reply. The group quickly set off on their long journey, taking the fastest route to the Gerudo Desert in the south. The journey was fairly easy-going. Monsters and bandits had been a rarity for years, so rare in fact, that the queen could scarcely believe the rumors of the fabled return of a great evil. Occasionally a bokoblin or stray peahat would attempt to give chase, but they were either quickly dealt with by the warriors or simply outrun. Finally the carriage slowed to a halt at the gates of Gerudo Town.

Standing at the gate, holding long, golden spears, stood two Gerudo. The Gerudo were all female, with only one male being born every 100 years. Because of this, the town had a strict women-only law, and husbands were found by venturing away from their home. If not for their massive height and darker skin, they could pass for Hylians, but even a Gerudo child might have a height advantage over an average Hylian or Sheikah adult. The queen and Impa stepped from their carriage and began to approach the gate.

"Sav'aaq." Spoke one of the imposing women. The queen was an old friend of their chieftain, and so none of them so much as gave her a sideways look as she greeted them back and began to walk right into the doorway they guarded. She made her way through the town, past the jewelry shops and canals, and climbed the steps to the throne room where Lady Urbosa awaited on the throne.

This woman was perhaps one of the most massive and physically imposing Gerudo to ever grace their people. She wore extravagant jewelry on her head, neck, wrists, and ankles, all of which were antiques passed down through generations of leadership. Above her golden headwear rose her massive, curly, bright red hair that the queen couldn't help but envy. A practical chestplate and skirt completed the look of a Gerudo Chieftain. Where previously she appeared as stoic and composed, that quickly left her behind as she let out a hearty laugh and clapped her hands together upon seeing her friend approach.

"Is it time? Is she here?" Urbosa stood up and met the queen halfway. The Hylian smiled.

"Yes." Urbosa gingerly pulled the cloth away from the newborn's face and gazed at the vulnerable creature underneath. She smirked and lightly elbowed the new mother.

"And I thought _you_ were small." This elicited a chuckle from the queen. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I have. Zelda." Urbosa placed a finger on her chin and looked up as if deeply considering her next words.

"Keeping with tradition I see. Good. I've always liked that name." The queen gave a slight smile as she ran her hand down the child's cheek.

"Me too. She's my little bird." Urbosa flashed her teeth in another broad grin.

"'Little Bird.' I like that as well." The two old friends let out laughs that echoed around the chambers they stood in, and wouldn't die down until the queen finally took her leave.

 _Three years later…_

The day of the queen's funeral was one of silence for all of Hyrule. Even the crickets and birds had seemed to take a day off out of respect. The only things breaking the silence were occasional sounds of soft sobbing and a song being played on an accordion by a Sheikah bard. Inhabitants from all over had gathered to witness as their queen was committed to the earth, but four alone seemed to hold the most grief between them.

King Rhoam, her loving husband, did not cry, but it was clear it was a fight he was losing. Impa, her faithful servant, also showed a similar restraint, but instead was crouched to the ground, praying for the queen's safe passage to the afterlife. Lady Urbosa, her closest friend, did have a few tears run down her cheeks, as the Gerudo did not believe emotion showed weakness, but her main concern was comforting the small girl clutching her leg. Princess Zelda, her young daughter, buried her head into the dress of the Gerudo and sobbed until her eyes ran dry.

The world had changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Rito Village, situated near the Hebra mountains, the home of the Rito tribe. The Rito stood tall, as bird men, all of whom were covered in feathers and had massive wings that could also function as hands. Their village was properly suited to their needs, built spiraling up a tall rock with plenty of observation platforms to leap from to begin their long flights. One of the Rito, a young child, barely older than a fletchling, came down from above, landing softly on the wooden railing nearby. His feathers were a deep blue with white highlights along the edge, and a bright yellow beak jutted out from the center of his face. Complimenting this were his equally bright and yellow eyebrows, which had a strong arch to them giving him a serious look. On the back of his head, feathers were twisted into braids, intertwined with red string, which matched the color of the ring around his eyes and the small dots underneath them.

The young Rito set his small bow upon his back and used his wings to brush rubble off of his simple brown tunic. Grabbing his light brown scarf, he readjusted it so as to look dignified, and finally stepped down from the railing to greet the old owl eagerly awaiting him.

"Well well, young Revali. That was quite an impressive display." Kaneli, the village elder, praised as the child approached him. Revali's eyes grew wide. To get praise from the village elder himself was a dream come true. He had been training hard from the moment he could draw the string of a bow so that one day he could experience this moment.

"Thank you, Elder Kaneli." Revali stammered out, going into an awkward bow. Kaneli arched an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. Turning his head to look at the adult Rito approaching from behind, Kaneli took on a mock scolding tone.

"Horwell, are you the one who filled the boy's head with all this pomp and circumstance? You know I'm not one for formalities." Revali quickly corrected his pose and saw his father finish his approach, stopping at Kaneli's side.

"Sorry, I just wanted the boy to have proper manners." Revali let a puff of air out of his nostrils in irritation. He hated when others talked about him like he wasn't there.

"Yes well I suppose those are important. I must say," Revali jumped, realizing that Kaneli was again addressing him. "to think that someone of your meager age could pull off such feats, well, it's frankly extraordinary." Revali couldn't help himself. He beamed at the praise and spoke with such excitement that he forgot all formality.

"I bet when I'm older, I could take down Ganon!" Silence fell upon the three as a more somber mood took over and the smile quickly left Revali's beak. "If I train more, I mean."

"That's...not the issue, son." Horwell paused, considering his words. Before he could begin anew, Kaneli took over.

"Revali, you have studied the history of Hyrule, correct?" Revali's response was a quick nod. "Good. Now...do not take any of what I am to tell you as a lack of faith, or even any form of disappointment. You are indeed the most impressive warrior I have seen in some time, which is made especially important by your young age. However...the only one who is to defeat Ganon is-"

"A Hylian. The one with the sword that seals the darkness." Revali cut off Kaneli but quickly threw his wing over his beak, realizing who he had interrupted.

"Yes. Revali, you can be an amazing warrior among the Rito, you may get plenty of prestige and other such commendments, but it is simply not our place to take on such a foe. The prophecy-"

"Is old!" Revali again cut off his elder, this time not even feeling regret. His anger masked all other emotions. "Why do we follow what an ages-old prophecy says anyway? By our very nature, aren't we more skilled than the Hylians? Last time I checked, they don't have wings. They are physically shorter than us. They don't have our eyesight. So why are we trusting some prophecy that was probably written by Hylians in the first place!?" A moment of silence occurred as Revali's words set in. Horwell broke it.

"Revali! That is no way to speak to your elder!" Revali shrunk back, finally seeing what he had done. He backed towards the edge of the wooden platform they stood on.

"I...I'm sorry sir. I...need to think." he then leaped into the air and took off in the direction of the Hebra snowfields. Kaneli held out a wing, as if to reassure the child and stop him from leaving, but he was too late. Horwell placed his own wing over the back of his neck and looked down slightly.

"I apologize for my son, he still has trouble knowing his place." Kaneli simply shook his head.

"There is no need. It's a hard lesson to learn for all of us. I can only hope he comes around soon. I hear the reincarnation of the hero may already have been found."

"Link! Come over here, son!" Koram called out. He was the captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard, and was currently addressing his soldiers. After years of battle, his hair was beginning to turn grey, and he found himself becoming winded more often. It seemed only proper, then, that his son would soon take his place. Luckily, it seemed the boy was extraordinarily handy with a sword already. The small child bounded up to him eagerly. He wore a simple green shirt and white pants, while his head was a mess of tangled and matted blonde hair with two large, pointy ears sticking out on either side. The boy looked up at him with wide, blue eyes and smiled broadly with a mouth that was missing more than a few teeth.

"Come on, you gotta be joking!" called out one of the soldiers standing in front. "You're saying your four-year-old kid is good enough with a sword to match us?" A bit of laughter rose up from the crowd.

"Not match. Best." This caused even more laughter to envelop the training chamber.

"Yeah yeah. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Good, because you're up." The crowd went silent.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you are one of my best. I'd like you to help demonstrate my son's prowess." The vocal soldier hesitantly stepped forward.

"You...you want me to fight a kid?"

"And don't hold back." The soldier started sweating. While he was worried about hurting the little guy, in truth, a small part of him was worried that if Koram wasn't joking, he may never live down losing to a kid just out of diapers. "Oh don't worry. You'll be using wooden swords." The soldier grabbed the sword from his superior's hand and squared off with the kid who had received the other. The child's goofy grin hardened into a determined frown. Something about it was somehow intimidating. Koram blew the whistle and the battle began.

The soldier dashed forward, attempting to bring the hilt down on the child's head to knock him out and end the fight quickly. He was surprised when the child rolled under his legs and got him with two quick hits to the back. He glanced nervously at his peers as he noticed some snickering. Whirling around, he caught Link by surprise, bashing the child on the arm. Link stumbled back, and his attacker became concerned, lowering his weapon. He was caught by surprise when the child instantly recovered, dashing forward and driving the hilt of his sword straight into the soldier's gut, winding him.

With a grimace, the soldier decided he was done going easy on the kid, and he swung his own sword in a tight arc aiming directly for Link's side. With complete shock, he watched as his opponent stepped backward and retaliated with a flurry of sword swipes, hitting him too fast and too many times to count. It was as if the young swordsman was perceiving the world in slow motion. When the attack was finished, the soldier found that he couldn't continue, as every hit had made their mark and he felt an intense pain in his gut. Dropping his sword, he yielded, expecting teasing from his fellow soldiers. Instead, there was silence as they all gazed in awe at what the kid had just done. Koram smirked and slowly walked forward, picking up his son to hug him. He turned to the crowd.

"He is remarkable. I trust you all know what this could imply." From far above the arena, King Rhoam watched the events unfold before him with complete rapture. Whispering the words to himself, he felt his stomach drop.

"The reincarnation of the hero."

"Woah! He's huge!" A young child gazed upwards in astonishment and pointed at the massive figure walking past him. His mother grabbed his hand and hurried him away.

"It's impolite to point!"

The figure in question sighed, placing his massive hand onto the opposite shoulder. This was why he hated leaving Goron City. The Gorons were a massive race of rock-eating creatures who lived near the peak of Death Mountain, Hyrule's largest volcano. With his yellow skin, rocky back, and generally abnormal proportions, it was no wonder the much smaller and more humanoid Hylians were taken aback whenever he came around. Castle Town was basically a place packed full of gawkers and gazers, ready to gasp at the massive rock wall pushing through crowds. Still, there were many positives.

"Daruk!" A small voice called from a doorway off to the side of the street. He looked over to see a small girl smiling and waving at him. Her long, blonde hair was braided up tightly, and she wore a somewhat oversized blue, gold, and white dress, marking her as a member of the royal family.

"Zelda? What're you doin' so far from the castle?" he said to the tiny princess, walking over towards her. The girl sheepishly looked down.

"I wanted to see you before father did." Daruk was only visiting to meet with the king, as he was the ambassador of the Goron tribe, but he did enjoy seeing Zelda every time as well.

"Uh, why?" He scratched his head through his pointed, thick, white hair. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh, I get ya!" In one fluid motion he scooped Zelda into his massive palm and deposited her firmly on his broad shoulders which elicited a high-pitched giggle from the small girl. "To the castle!" he yelled, pointing a thick finger in the general direction.

"To the castle!" Zelda screamed, mimicking his motion with a much smaller version of her own.

"Please tell Koram to take Link and a small group of his men to Zora's Domain to greet their king." Rhoam ordered to a servant who quickly nodded and dashed off. Hearing a loud thud behind him, he smiled, knowing who had arrived. "Daruk! Nice to see you again!" The Goron beamed back at him and did an awkward and shaky bow. The sudden dip in altitude caused Zelda to slip from his shoulders and tumble onto the ground before her father, causing yet another giggle to escape her lips. Rhoam's eyes widened before narrowing again. "I thought you were in your room…" Zelda stopped giggling and looked away. He sighed. "Did you have fun?" The girl looked back at him.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed now full of joy once again. He just chuckled and gestured behind him with his head.

"Run along. I have to meet with Daruk." Zelda hugged Daruk's leg, blew a kiss to her father, and then ran off in the direction of her room. The king sighed and visibly shrank down a bit. "I know I must start her training soon, but I'm afraid of what it might do to her. Her adventurous nature is lovely, she reminds me of myself at her age. I don't want to take that away. I don't know how well I can do this without…" He stopped himself, looking down to regain composure. Daruk stood in front of him awkwardly. He and the king were old friends, but he was never very good when it came to comforting others.

"Hey," the Goron grunted. "I think you're gonna do okay. Sure she doesn't have...both of ya to work through this, but I know you're a strong guy." Rhoam looked up at Daruk with a small smirk forming on his lips. "Us Gorons have to teach stuff to the kids, too. They gotta know where on the mountain is safe, where to find the best rocks, how to avoid Dodongos, it's a lot. But I've always found that those things tend to end up working themselves out." Daruk trailed off, hoping that was enough. The old Hylian fully straightened up and walked over to his large friend.

"Thank you, Daruk. That helped more than you know." He clapped the mighty Goron on the back and chuckled. Daruk, relieved that the tension had passed, responded with more force than he intended and clapped Rhoam back, knocking the king over. He quickly reached out and helped the man up, grabbing his fallen crown off of the ground and accidentally bending one of the wings stretching off of the sides. This only elicited a louder laugh from Rhoam, and Daruk quickly joined him. "Well, we'd better head onto the meeting." he said, wiping a tear from his eye. The two walked away with their arms on each other's backs.


	3. Chapter 2

Link trailed behind his father along the path to the Zora's Domain. It was a long trek, but luckily it was fairly safe. Koram continuously glanced back at his son, worried. While King Dorephan had sent word that the river was free of any monsters, Koram couldn't help but fear the worst about some Lizalfos pulling his son into the water or an Octorok nailing the boy with a high-speed rock. Link was tossing sticks into the flowing water and watching them as long as he could before they were sent too far away.

"Keep up, son!" he called back. Link looked up and ran as fast as his tiny legs would carry him to catch the much taller man. He blew hair out of his eyes and smiled upon reaching him.

"Dad, what's a Zora?" Koram chuckled at this question. He forgot how new all of this would be to the boy. Link had never seen anything beyond Hylians and Sheikah.

"Well, do you know the trout that swim in the water near our house?" Link nodded in confirmation. "Well imagine if those fish were someone's head, and underneath that head was still a whole body, like mine, but taller." Link's eyes opened wide in astonishment.

"Wow! So do they breathe underwater?"

"Yep. On land, too. They can swim incredibly fast, even up waterfalls, and some even have other hidden abilities. For instance, their princess can heal the wounds of her friends and family." He could tell he was blowing his son's mind and was fairly proud of that. He kept on telling stories of the Zora until they finally reached the main bridge leading up to the Domain. All of it was constructed from a blue ceramic material, designed to be strong enough to support weight, but malleable enough to deal with rushing water without breaking. Atop the throne room was a statue of a giant fish, believed to be a tribute to their chosen deity Lord Jabu Jabu. Link's jaw dropped to the floor.

 _Zora's Domain, earlier…_

King Dorephan sat in his throne looking over the proud Zora people. He was massive, around the size of a whale, and his scales were so thick that plenty of stories existed of them repelling enemy attacks with ease. He shifted his gaze to his children. Laying on the ground, not even able to crawl yet, was his newborn son, Sidon. Already he had a beautiful crimson coloring, one that matched Dorephan's late wife's scales. Tending to the guppy, also with the crimson of her mother's side, was his daughter, Princess Mipha. Two fins hung on either side of her head like bangs, and a long red fin arched over her back. She wore the traditional silver headdress of zora royalty complete with the symbol of their people sculpted into it. She was of the young age of 102, but she already had such a maturity to her that was evident by her way of speaking. He reached down to pick up his son and cradle him.

"Mipha, the Hyrule Royal Guard is visiting us today." His daughter looked up at him in astonishment.

"Are we prepared? It has been a long time since we had Hylians here." Dorephan guffawed.

"Of course, dear. You didn't hear this from me, but our domain is by design much more impressive than their own." Father and Daughter shared a laugh which served to sooth the princess' concerns. Dorephan got serious. "Mipha, I hear they have found the reincarnation of the hero. The one who is destined to wield the sword that seals the darkness." Mipha got a grave look on her face.

"That must mean...is The Calamity coming sooner than any of us thought?" Dorephan pondered this for a second.

"I doubt it." Mipha was taken aback. "I do not think he is old enough to-"

"They're here!" Muzu, Mipha's mentor and teacher ran into the room. His head resembled that of a manta ray, and he had a deep brown color to him. Muzu was not a fan of the Hylians, but he was not one to allow his king to be surprised by visitors. Dorephan rose from his throne, water dripping off of him.

"Excellent!" He declared, handing Sidon to the old Zora for protection. "Come, Mipha. Let us greet our guests."

 _Hyrule Castle: Meeting Room_

King Rhoam settled in his seat and looked at the group gathered around him. Sitting at the table was a collection of tribe ambassadors from all over Hyrule. Daruk of the Goron tribe, Horwell of the Rito tribe, Seggin of the Zora tribe, Impa of the Sheikah tribe, and he was sure, though not visible to his eye, a Korok or two were hanging around to report back to their own leader, the Great Deku Tree. Only one seat remained empty. The king cleared his throat.

"We have a lot to discuss today so let us begin. A few things of note to start. First, Seggin, thank you for filling in for Muzu. I know he is busy with our own ambassadors currently." The old and thin Zora leaned forward in response.

"I am not used to politics of any kind, but I will try my best today." The king nodded his way.

"And also, as you can see, Lady Urbosa will not be joining us today, as she is still in mourning." A murmur went through the room. Urbosa, though she was the chieftain of her town, preferred to attend these events herself. After the death of Rhoam's wife, she had yet to recover, but still did not want to send anyone else in her place. "Now, the biggest news of the day: we believe we have discovered the reincarnation of the hero." This caused an even larger murmur. Daruk was the first to speak.

"Already? That's not good. Doesn't that mean Ganon could come any day now?" The mention of the name "Ganon" sent a tremor through the room. All knew the Calamity would appear sooner or later, but most tried to avoid the thought.

"No." Rhoam said simply. "The boy is still too young. He is only four years of age but has already mastered skills that confound even our best soldiers.

"That sounds like the hero to me." Impa added her input. She, too preferred to attend these meetings herself due to her close connection to the royal family and her vast knowledge on Hyrule's history. On her right, Horwell noticeably looked distracted. All this talk of the hero was bringing his mind back to his son's earlier outburst. He intended to change the subject.

"So what is our immediate plan?" the bird asked, perhaps over-eagerly. "I agree that this sounds promising, so what do the rest of us do?"

"Impa, do you have any progress to report with the ancient machines?" Rhoam turned to the Sheikah, who sat upright and brushed her hair back, as she often did when delivering news.

"We recently uncovered some mechanical machines that resemble the guardians from the old tales. My sister has been studying their anatomy for some time now and has discovered a variety of useful features that she believes could be made into a device granting the wielder those same abilities. That is all Purah has told me." The group began talking amongst themselves about what possible "abilities" she could be referring to. Rhoam silenced them.

"And the Divine Beasts?"

"We...have yet to find them. Though I feel that we are getting closer with the discovery of the guardians." Impa sat back in her chair, clearly having given all the information available to her. Rhoam thought on this before Seggin broke the silence.

"So...do we have choices for pilots?"

 _Zora's Domain: Entrance_

Dorephan and Mipha approached the open archway to see the group of Hylians advancing towards them. It wasn't long before Mipha's eyes settled on one in particular, a tiny one, roughly the size of her new brother. His face was partially obscured by a thick mop of hair, but she was still entranced. She'd never seen a Hylian this young before.

"Greetings!" Called out her father to the approaching group. "Welcome to our humble domain!" Koram approached and reached out his hand for a handshake before quickly withdrawing it, realizing how massive Dorephan's fin would be compared to his own. "Koram! The last time I saw you, you were roughly the size of my son here." He said, gesturing to Sidon, now in Muzu's arms. "Now I hear you have a son of your own." Koram blushed a bit. It was easy to forget how long the Zora lived for. He may be a Hylian man, but compared to a Zora he was roughly the age of one of their children.

"That's right! This is Link." Mipha had yet to remove her gaze from the young boy. "Link." That was his name. It was...fitting. Upon the mention of his name, the young boy blew the hair from his eyes for the second time that day to get a clearer view. It was then that Mipha saw his eyes for the first time. Bright and blue and wide as an octorok's head. She then noticed something else about the boy. His arm.

"Is that- are you...alright?" She stammered to the child, pointing to his arm. Link looked down in that direction. She was referring to the injury he had contracted when that soldier collided with his arm. He quickly decided to play it cool. The Zora were strong and noble, and he wanted to impress them.

"Yeah it's fine!" He looked the princess directly in the eyes when saying this. She gazed back at him for a second before collecting herself.

"All the same," she spoke softly "I would like to take a look." Gingerly, she lifted the arm towards her face for a better view. A bruise had formed and several splinters were stuck inside it. Instinctively, she raised her other hand to hover above the wound, and a white light emanated from her palm, enveloping the entire limb. Dorephan and Koram chuckled to themselves. Dorephan adored his daughter's desire to help small creatures, and Koram was glad his son got to see the magic he had discussed with him on the way up. Link completely lost composure and gazed in awe at the scene transpiring before him.

Mipha watched as his eyes seemingly got even wider. She released his arm, now entirely free of any irritation. The child looked the limb over before looking back at her and cracking a wide smile. Mipha blushed.

" _He's...adorable."_ she thought to herself. The two looked at each other for awhile before her father finally spoke up.

"Why don't you come inside, Captain?" Koram obliged, and the soldiers and two children followed behind.

 _Hyrule Castle: Meeting Room_

"The Champions will need to be carefully considered once we extract the beasts from the earth. However we don't know how long from now that will be, so it is unclear to say for sure. It is preferred that they are the mightiest warriors and purest of heart from each of your domains." Rhoam addressed the group, attempting to soothe any concerns. Horwell felt a smile spread onto his face.

"If the hero has already been discovered, then perhaps we should be looking at warriors around his age. Or at least, proportionate between species." He hastily added this last part with a glance over to Seggin. "I have a son who-"

"All Champions will need to be chosen based on their merits at the time of choosing. Let's not be hasty." Rhoam was quick to shut down that current line of thinking. "We cannot have someone getting their hopes up only to have them dashed when a better candidate arrives." Horwell thought of his son's anger at the situation already and imagined how much more he would have if the king's words rang true. He hung his head.

Suddenly, with the sound of a bell, something materialized on the table in front of them. It was a tiny creature made out of bark with a leaf mask providing the face. A korok. The room was in stunned silence. None had seen a Korok for themselves before, only heard tales of them. It was said that the Great Deku Tree, who was basically the father of these spirits, could make them visible to the common eye if the situation called for it, but those were just legends. The Korok spoke with a high-pitched tone that reverberated in the now silent room.

"Papa sent me to tell you...that Link is the hero!" Rhoam sat back.

"So that confirms it…" Seggin leaned forward and pounded his fist on the table.

"If the tree saw fit to make one of his children visible, then things must be advancing quickly." Daruk, still shocked by the sudden appearance, met the gaze of the creature.

"Can you...talk to the Deku Tree now?" The Korok paused.

"...Yes."

"Does he have advice for what to do now?"

"Papa says...to wait! The answers will provide themselves!" and with that, the Korok vanished from view. After some quick wrapping up, the group disbanded, all of whom had new developments to think about. One thing was clear, the legends were coming true.


End file.
